Last Carnival
by kana-asuki
Summary: La música sonó por todo el lugar, los tres músicos plasmaban su despedida en cada melodía. "La música llega al alma" escuchó el francés en su memoria, llega y te cala el alma, Franada, Espamano, PrusAus, usuk AU.


**Desclaimer**: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Himaruya, como tods debemos de saber

_**Aclaración**__:Este Fic esta inspirado en un universo alterno al de Hetalia._

_Esté fic se inspiró y escribió mientras la autora escuchaba la canción "Last Carnival –Norihiro Tsuru"_

**Advertencias**: Parejas Hombre x Hombre, y... lo escribí yo sola D: sin ninguna de mis BR D:!

_**Dedicatoria**__:_ LadyAlex0, NekoSan2019 y twinotakus A-chan se las debía chicas :D!

* * *

El piano comenzó a tocar levemente, dando un toque único a la sala, unos segundos después el violinista hizo lo que mejor podía hacer, tocó con sus dedos casi mágicos aquel instrumento, cargando de una hermosa balada el recinto.

Un nuevo instrumento se unió a los otros, el chelo, mágico y rebosante creó el equilibrio perfecto.

Pero todos en la sala, con sus ojos puestos en ese apuesto hombre de pelo rubio, sabían que quien acaparaba todas las miradas era aquel violinista, ese hombre alto y fuerte que tocaba como solo los dioses deberían hacerlo.

El solo de violín fue el momento más sublime de toda la velada, tocaba con un sentimiento irreconocible, la melodía era hermosa, nadie podía negarlo, pero algo en esa manera de moverse al compas de la música causaba cierta melancolía.

El piano volvió a hacerse notar, podías sentir como el aire golpeaba suavemente tus mejillas, cada nota que salía de ese pequeño instrumento soltaba cierta carga de emociones.

Era como si ese hombre rubio desbordara secretos ante cada movimiento.

Y la gente no estaba tan equivocada, él tocaba melodías, melodías hermosas que te calaban hasta el alma, y él lo sabía, era uno de sus mayores talentos.

Los movimientos de sus manos causaron cierto asombro en los presentes, manejaba el instrumento con una destreza que cualquier músico, en toda la historia, mataría por tener.

Con movimientos elegantes, tan natos de él, enfatizó cada nota, cerró los ojos sumiéndose en el mar de pensamientos que corrían esa noche por su mente.

El chelo y el piano se acoplaban perfectamente, dando un toque mágico casi surrealista.

Y la música tomó más pasión, todo en ese hombre desbordaba pasión mezclada con tristeza. Era la parte más emotiva, la que todo mundo esperaba con ansias, él como siempre se lució, exponiendo cada fibra de su cuerpo en esos casi eternos minutos.

Su mente vagó, vagó en recuerdos que sabía atormentarían su alma, pero era en ese único momento, en el que tomaba su amado violín, cuándo por fin se sentía libre, libre de todo mal, de poder hacer lo que quisiera sin tener miedo a las consecuencias.

Tomó con más fuerza el "Arco" entre sus dedos, mostrando su gran talento, esté hecho no causo ninguna alteración a su esplendida actuación.

Los tres instrumentos seguían sonando, embelesando a todos los espectadores, quienes con cierta melancolía se tocaban débilmente el punto donde debería encontrarse su corazón.

"_**La música llega al alma"**_

Paró abruptamente, afortunadamente, justo en el momento que tocaba el solo de piano.

Había escuchado esa voz de nuevo, aquella que solo escuchaba cuándo realmente estaba concentrado en su fiel instrumento, la perfecta y tierna frase se escucho clara y fuerte, retornó a su parte de la canción.

Cerró sus ojos de nuevo, perdiéndose en el mar de pensamientos que corrían por su mente, la figura de un joven se cristalizo en su imaginación, la sonrisa bella y apacible que hace años se mostró frente a él.

Sus dedos cobraban vida propia, tocando las finas clavijas, la voluta y las sedosas cuerdas que bajaban por el mástil, eran finas, tan suaves como la seda.

La imagen de unas blancas y cálidas manos agolpeó contra su cabeza, aquella textura, aquella suavidad, tan parecidas a esas cuerdas pero a la vez tan diferentes, tocó con más pasión, los recuerdos seguían reviviéndose esa noche.

Sí hubiera tenido sus ojos abiertos abría notado la mirada de preocupación que brotaba de los ojos rojos del pianista, mientras que el castaño de ojos verdes portador del enorme chelo simplemente bajó la mirada con cierta melancolía.

"_**Siempre nos quedara París, ¿no?"**_

Se juntó un poco más contra el violín, el nudo en su garganta cada momento se hacia más fuerte, no debería de recordar eso, no ahora, no…

La imagen de aquellas suaves manos alejándose de su persona lograron sacarle una frágil y casi invisible lágrima, nadie lo notó, pero una parte de él se volvió a romper esa noche.

Las últimas notas fueron tocadas, en un armónico final el recinto se llenó de aplausos, los músicos dejaron lentamente sus instrumentos adentrándose en el mar de personas que esperaban por ellos.

—Antonio— Pronunció el de ojos rojos mirándolo fijamente— Mi hermano acaba de llegar junto con Feliciano… sólo ellos dos.

Ojos verdes apagados miraron el lugar, su siempre casual sonrisa poco a poco se convertía en un mito.

Con seriedad giró la vista a la habitación.

—Es una lastima que mi barco zarpe en una hora, no tendré el tiempo suficiente para despedirme de Lud y de Feli.

Sus amigos lo miraron preocupados, pero ninguno se atrevió a hablar.

—Gilbert, tú también deberías de comenzar a despedirte…— El violinista habló por primera vez— tu barco parte en media hora.

El mencionado mostro su blanca dentadura y habló con cierto toque de dolor.

—Cada nota que brotó del piano era un adiós y un te amo dirigido a él, a ese podrido señorito...—Su vista se perdió en la sala, buscaba una melena castaña y un porte rígido, pero no lo encontró— Extrañaré París, ¿Tú no, Francis?

El rubio sólo suspiró, su amigo comprendió el gesto y lo estrechó en sus brazos a modo de despedida.

—Nos volveremos a ver y volveremos a tocar juntos.

—Eso espero Gil…

Un rubio, más alto y con mirada seria, acompañado de un castaño, de mirada tierna, entraron a la sala, capturando la mirada del de ojos rojos que corrió a abrazarlos, soltó una leve sonrisa antes de perderse en la habitación.

Tomó una copa de vino mientras apreciaba a la gente que bailaba y platicaba alegremente en la sala, meditó tantas cosas mientras admiraba sus delgados y elegantes dedos, aquellos que le dejaban reproducir tan bellas notas.

—Francis, tan vanidoso como siempre.

No supo si reír o llorar al reconocer ese fuerte acento inglés.

—Arthur, tan arrogante como siempre.

El mencionado esbozo una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Pasan los años, pero no sobre nosotros— Hizo una pausa mientras la sonrisa en sus labios se borraba— Oí por ahí que es la última vez que pisas París ¿Es verdad, sólo regresaste para despedirte de la tierra que te vio crecer? O… ¿Hay algo más?

—Arthur, viejo amigo, tú más que nadie sabe que tanto amo a esta ciudad, pero has oído bien, mi barco parte en unas horas— intentó hacer una reverencia para irse, pero la voz del otro hombre lo detuvo.

—¿Por qué siento que quieres huir de mí? — Agachó la mirada con cierta melancolía— Vengo acompañado…

Y esas simples palabras crearon una tormenta de emociones en el músico, con más fuerzas quería salir corriendo, No quería verlo, toparse con esos ojos… esos ojos…

—¿Francis?

Pero ya era tarde, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Cuánto tiempo, ve nada más las cosas que te encuentras Artie.

Escuchó como el inglés gruñía por lo bajo, se armó de valor para abrir los ojos y alzar la vista, ahí estaba él, aquel hombre alto de pelo rubio y ojos azules enmascarados detrás de esos dos círculos de cristal, las manos grandes y fuertes de ese hombre se amoldaron en la cintura del de ojos verdes, quien se sonrojo ante este hecho.

—Alfred, no hagas eso.

—Alfred, eh…— Habló Francis con cierta decepción y al mismo tiempo alivió— Estas más alto que la última vez que te vi.

La mirada del de ojos azules se endureció.

—Han pasado más de cinco años desde tu partida, muchas cosas que dejaste atrás cambiaron.

Arthur apretó las manos sobre su cintura con cierto enojo y dolor.

—Lo sé…

—Él no vendrá, no le podrás decir adiós…— comentó Alfred con cierta tristeza marcada en sus ojos, pero claramente se podía vislumbrar el odio en ellos— Te lo mereces por haberte marchado así, ahora es feliz… sin ti.

"_**Antes de que te marches…"**_

La gente dentro de la sala guardó silencio lentamente, los tres rubios que segundo atrás charlaban concentraron su vista dónde minutos atrás la música invadía la habitación.

Gilbert tomaba lentamente asiento en el banquillo del piano, Antonio con su mirada decaída tomó asiento mientras en sus manos tomaba el mástil del chelo.

Francis caminó a paso lente, pero elegante, —"elegante ante todo"— se dijo internamente, tomó lugar entre los dos músicos mientras cerraba sus ojos.

"_**¿Podrías tocar esa canción, una última vez sólo para mí?**_

Gilbert cerró los ojos mientras las primeras notas de la canción comenzaban a brotar.

Francis reconoció aquella melodía y sonrió para si mismo… "Sí"

Comenzó a tocar el violín con un sentimiento diferente, todos quedaron hipnotizados ante la mezcla del piano con el violín, aquellos sentimientos que brotaban de esas manos eran palpables para todos.

Francis dejó de tocar, dando el turno de Antonio, quién con los ojos cerrados armonizaba aquella melodía, el sonido del violín se acoplaban en pequeñas ocasiones, rebeldes lágrimas brotaban de los ojos del castaño, pero esté seguía tocando.

Las notas del chelo se detuvieron, Francis volvió a tocar de esa manera mágica que sólo él podía hacer, Gilbert no paró de tocar en todo ese tiempo, estaba tan concentrado, desplegando toda su pasión en esa última canción, sabía que él estaba ahí, podía sentir su presencia, sus ojos viéndolo detrás de ese mar de gente, era su forma de decirle adiós, sin mover sus labios, sólo sus dedos, dedos que tocan el piano con tanta delicadeza y amor, oprimían cada tecla como si estas fueran la piel de aquel hombre…

Los tres instrumentos comenzaron a sonar al mismo tiempo, con una coordinación increíble, relajando a cada espectador.

"_**Sigues tus sueños, lo comprendo, sabía que no faltaba mucho para este día" **_

Francis seguía con los ojos cerrados, inmerso en el barullo de sensaciones que corrían por sus venas, la música se detuvo un instante para luego volver a escuchar las teclas del piano.

"_**No me mires así, sí tú eres feliz yo también lo seré" **_

Antonio comenzó a tocar con todo el dolor en sus puños.

"_**Además no importa que diga, ni cuanto suplique… tú te iras" **_

Nuevamente volvió a tocar, con un dolor agudo corriendo por su pecho.

Todos ellos diciendo un adiós a alguien que posiblemente no estaba ahí ¿Importaba acaso? ¿Importó hace años haberse marchado en busca de fama y dinero? No, se dijo Antonio, pero por dentro sabía que el único que hizo y hará bien en marcharse era él, nunca tuvo a alguien esperándolo, pero Francis y Gilbert sí…

Gotas saladas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de los tres músicos, la canción llegaba a su final, al igual que la noche.

El chelo fue el primer instrumento en dejar de sonar.

"—_**Me voy Lovino…**_

—_**Sabes que a mí eso no me importa."**_

Gilbert oprimió las últimas teclas dejando un sonido agudo haciendo eco por el lugar.

"—_**Tu sed de fama cada día es más grande.**_

—_**¿No comprendes? Es mi oportunidad de salir de aquí Roderich.**_

—_**Entonces te deseo mucha suerte…"**_

Las notas agudas y a la vez suaves del violín dieron fin a la música, los tres se quedaron en la misma posición, sin moverse, con el dolor clavado en el pecho y los recuerdos amontonándose en sus ojos.

"—_**Aunque sé que esto no cambiara nada… Te amo, Te amo Francis…**_

—_**Adiós Matthew…—Fue la simple respuesta del francés."**_

La sala se llenó de aplausos y gritos de despedida, Gilbert abrazó a su hermano con fuerza mientras se despedía de él, miró cariñosamente a Feliciano pidiéndole que cuidara a Lud, observó la habitación suspirando resignado antes de marcharse de la sala.

Un carruaje lo esperaba en la salida, subió en el intentando contener las ganas de llorar.

—Ya te habías tardado, ¿Eres feliz Ahora?...

Se escuchó una melódica y fina voz dentro del carruaje, cerró la puerta tras de si y con una sonrisa pronunció:

—Ahora soy feliz señorito.

"—_**Volveré por ti señorito…**_

—_**No creas que te estaré esperando Gilbert.**_

—_**Amo como suena mi nombre en tus labios."**_

El carruaje se puso en marcha perdiéndose en las calles.

Antonio caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta de salida, no quería despedirse de nadie, ya lo había hecho en esa última actuación no quedaba más que decir o hacer en ese lugar, puso un pie en la calle aspirando el olor que brotaba de aquella ciudad.

Su carruaje lo esperaba con las puertas abiertas, no volteó, camino apaciblemente sin esperar ya nada y abordó en el vehículo cerrando la puerta tras de su persona.

El cochero movilizó a los caballos quienes galoparon con rapidez por el pavimento, cerró los ojos y recostó la cabeza en el asiento.

Segundos después de que el carruaje se alejara un joven de pelo castaño salió corriendo del recinto, tenía las mejillas rojas y la respiración agitada, buscó desesperadamente con su mirada al otro hombre y a lo lejos observó como el carruaje se alejaba.

—¡Antonio!- Gritó con fuerza y dolor, desgarrándose la garganta mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus ojos.

La lluvia comenzó a caer empapando al joven que se quedó tirando en el piso perdiendo de vista a la carroza.

Feliciano llegó corriendo a abrazar a su hermano.

—Se fue… lo perdí para siempre… ahora sí lo perdí.

"—_**Una palabra tuya me hará quedarme.**_

—_**En realidad no me importa, has lo que quieras Antonio.**_

—_**Entonces supongo que esto es un hasta luego.**_

—_**¿Hasta luego?—preguntó el castaño con cierta felicidad.**_

—_**La próxima vez que vuelva será para despedirme de la ciudad y decirte adiós para siempre, ahora no tengo el valor…**_

_**Lovino hizo una mueca disgustado, quería dejar su orgullo de lado y gritarle que se quedara pero no podía…**_

—_**No te preocupes la próxima vez que pise está ciudad será la última y nunca más nos volveremos a ver… te lo prometo."**_

Francis se despidió cordialmente del que en su momento fue su casi hermano, estrechó la mano de Alfred en un gesto amistoso.

—Cuídalo bien, Arthur merece a alguien que sepa cuidar de él y sobre todo que cocine decentemente.

Tanto Alfred como Francis rieron ante el comentario, Arthur bufó molesto para luego abrazar con tristeza a su viejo amigo.

—Te extrañare rana francesa.

—Yo también amargado inglés.

Caminaron rumbo a la salida, el carruaje de Francis lo esperaba al pie del edificio.

—Alfred… Dile a Matthew… dile que… espero y sea realmente feliz.

Alfred suavizo su mirada mientras apretaba la mano del de ojos verdes entre la suya.

—Se lo diré, no te preocupes.

Francis comenzó a subir al carruaje cuando la voz de Alfred lo detuvo.

—Él te mandó un recado… él espera que tú seas feliz.

Francis abrió los ojos con sorpresa, se relajó un instante entrando al vehículo, asomó la cabeza por la ventana.

—Dile que mi felicidad es única y exclusivamente dependiente de que él sea feliz.

El carruaje se comenzó a mover, dejando a la pareja atrás, notó como Arthur se abrazaba al pecho de Alfred, mientras este le besaba suavemente los cabellos, la envidia corrió por sus venas.

¿Por qué él no podía ser feliz así cómo lo era Arthur?

"—_**Siempre te amaré, Francis, además, Siempre nos quedara París."**_

Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos desgarrándole el corazón.

Abordó el barco sin mirar atrás, Canadá sería su nuevo hogar, lejos de París, lejos del recuerdo de aquel joven de ojos amatistas, haciendo imposible un nuevo encuentro…

.

.

.

.

.

Caminaba lentamente por el parque, era un lugar agradable, silencioso y acogedor, sacó su fiel violín del estuche que cargaba, cerró los ojos mientras comenzaba a hacer magia sobre aquel instrumento.

La música sonó por todo el lugar, la luz de la luna lo iluminó creando una surrealista imagen, tocó con el dolor marcado en su corazón, aún le era difícil seguir viviendo con tantos recuerdos.

Las cuerdas seguían creando bellos sonidos en aquel solitario lugar.

Detuvo la música, las lágrimas golpeaban con fuerza en sus ojos y el dolor maltrataba a su garganta, se tiró al piso llorando amargamente sin soltar su bello instrumento, se quedó así, sin moverse y sin querer saber nada.

—¿Francis?

El mencionado alzó la vista, creyendo estar soñando, frente a él estaba su eterno amor, iluminado por la luz de la luna haciéndolo parecer como un ángel.

—Al fin te encontré…

Y unos brazos suaves y delicados lo envolvieron una vez más.

* * *

Y acabé, llevo tres días trabajando en está muy extraña historia, a decir verdad no se como surgió ni tenia la menor idea de como acabarla, sólo escuchaba está canción y mis dedos mágicamente volaron sobre el teclado, pero pues solo escribía sin tener personajes en mente.

Bueno, ¿Me extrañaron? Yo sí, me voy por unas cuantas semanas y FF se vuelve otro, hay cosas que no le entiendo xD

En fin, está historia está dedicada a mis tres nuevos amores, mi pequeña saltamontes, mi querida maestra y una nueva amiga que hice, a la que aún le debó un fic tipo gerita….

En fin, espero y les haya gustado, ya estoy trabajando en los demás fic que debo de actualizar, y también los fics que debo de leer o.o.

_**Porque yo apoyo a:**_

**"**_**Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"**_

_**Y:**_

**"**_**A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~.**_


End file.
